


Through The Dark

by Narry5Eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking requests for Narry one shots</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests for Narry one shots

3rd personPOV

Niall was walking home through the dark forest, even though it was sunny outside of the forest. There were too many trees that it made it dark, only a little bit of light was seeping through the cracks. He was taking the shortcut home. No matter how many times Liam had told him to not walk through the forest, he didn't listen. Nothing suspicious happened in the forest ever. But today was no ordinary day. He walked past a bare tree, when he heard a scream.

"HELP"

"HELP"

That's all Niall heard.

He followed the sound and soon found himself in front of a cave. At this point, he didn't hear a single sound. He was about to turn around when he saw a boy coming out. The boy was gorgeous. With the little bit of light that was coming through the trees, he could see the boys eyes. They were green. There was something strange about the mysterious teen. When Niall looked down at the boys mouth, he saw red liquid dripping from his mouth. This caught Niall off guard. The mysterious, handsome boy was alert now. He quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, hoping the gorgeous blonde hadn't seen anything. Too late now.

Niall figured that the curly haired boy was a vampire. He wanted to run, but his feet stayed glued to the ground. His beautiful blue eyes were filled with a fear and a hint of lust.

"Hey gorgeous. I'm Harry"

Even though Harry's voice was music to his ears he still couldn't trust him. He could easily get killed since Harry was stronger than him. He was scared that he was going to be the next victim.

"Hi, I'm Ni-all. Ple-ase don't kill me, I didn't hear or see anything!

"Now, why would I do that, baby?"

"Y-y-you a-a-are a vamp-p-pire!"

"That doesn't mean a thing, babe. What if I actually like you and want to make you mine" Harry said with a smirk.

Thoughts were racing through Niall's mind. He was trying hard not to scream with joy since Harry thought that Niall was cute. He wanted to put his lips against his gorgeous lips.

Harry chuckled at Niall's thoughts.

You see, Niall doesn't know about Harry's vampire abilities. He had the power to hear peoples thoughts, he could move from one place to the other really fast, and he could control things with his mind.

"Thanks babe. You're quite cute yourself."

"How do you know I called you cute? Stop calling me babe. I don't even know you that well"

"I read your thoughts hunny. How about we changed that?"

Harry had pressed up against the side of the cave, pressing little kisses to Niall's neck.

"Uhh....umm....okay" Niall stuttered. The little kisses Harry was pressing to his neck was setting off fireworks inside the blonde. It turned him on so much. Actually, the curly haired lads face turned him on.

"Relax Ni. I won't hurt you. I wouldn't   
do that to my date"

'Omg. He's taking me on a date.'

'I wonder what it's like being a vampire and all'

Niall's thought were getting the best of him. However, Harry wasn't so happy with what he heard. Niall wanted to know what a being a vampire is like. His smile had faded into a frown. Being a vampire is horrible, especially when you look at the face of your victim. The tears that streamed down their faces when they realized what was coming for them. If you get turned into a vampire, the thirst for blood-human blood- gets stronger.

Harry's not the only vampire out there. There's Louis and Zayn. Louis turned his mate Eleanor on their one year anniversary. Eleanor is a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Zayn turned his mate Liam (Niall's best mate) a month after they became boyfriends. Liam never told Niall. Harry is a born vampire like Zayn and and Louis. They have unique powers.

"H-h-Harry can I..." Harry interrupted Niall before he could finish his sentence.

Harry pressed his lips against Niall's and slowly moved his lips against the other. Niall automatically kissed back. Harry shoved his tongue into Niall's mouth. He explored the younger boys mouth . It was the perfect kiss for the perfect couple.

"That was..."

"Perfect" Harry finished

"Where were you going babe?"

"Home. My friend Liam is waiting for me."

"Wait... Liam Payne?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Of course, I do, babe. He's my friends boyfriend"

"Zayn, right?"

"Yup babe. Come with me and you can call Li over. Zayns at home."

"Ok. Let's go. I really like you Haz"

"Haz? I really like you too. That's why we're going on a date tomorrow night, baby"

"Umm... You call me Ni, so I call you Haz. I won't call you Haz if you don't like it."

"Babe, I love it. Now let's go baby."


End file.
